The Berenstain Bears and the Trouble with Grown-Ups
Summary In order to convey that it's tough being a cub, Brother and Sister put on a play, which comically depicts their parents as overbearing tyrants. The cubs are pleased when Mama and Papa agree they see the cubs' point. However when Mama and Papa offer to switch places with Brother and Sister and let them be the parents, the cubs readily agree. It's only after the cubs realize they're responsible for doing the dishing, making the meals and keeping the house in order that they come to the conclusion, and see Mama and Papa's point, that sometimes it's just as tough being a parent as it is being a cub. Differences From the Book * In the book, the play act at the Parents Night Talent Show was called "The Trouble With Grownups". In the cartoon, it was called "The Trouble With Parents". * In the book, in "The Trouble With Grownups" play, Lizzy as Sister was calling her friend "Lizzy". In the cartoon, she was calling "Terry." * In the book, in "The Trouble With Grownups" play, Brother as Papa was telling the audience that he was going to sit down and read his newspaper. In the cartoon, he wasn't talking to the audience, but to Cousin Freddy as Brother. * In the book, Brother was reading the rest of Papa's newspaper. In the cartoon, he was painting over them. * In the book, Brother, Sister, Cousin Freddy, and Lizzy came up with an idea about putting on a play about "The Trouble With Grownups" and they slap hands together at the stage room. In the cartoon, they did this on the bus. * In the cartoon, Brother and Sister as Mama and Papa (who were wearing masks) were chasing Cousin Freddy and Lizzy as Brother and Sister around the stage. In the book, it was never seen. * In the cartoon, Brother and Sister were wearing their own parents' costumes when Mama and Papa were wearing their cubs' costumes. In the book, Brother and Sister just wear their own clothes during this. * In the cartoon, the Bear Family went out to eat after the Night of Plays. In the book, they were not shown at the restaurant. * In the book, Lizzy was wearing her headband in the "The Trouble With Grownups" play. In the cartoon, she wasn't wearing her headband. * The dinner scene wasn't shown in the television episode like it did in the book. * Papa wasn't seen in the breakfast scene in the television episode like how he did in the book. * Confetti falls out when Lizzy screams. Trivia * This is the first episode seeing Brother and Sister as Mama and Papa, Lizzy and Freddy as Brother and Sister, Mama and Papa as Brother and Sister as they change it up. Goofs * During the play, when it's Brother and Freddy's act and Brother acting like Papa, he pretends to be surprised and says "what you didn't ask me" but his mouth is not moving at all, his mouth is closed the whole time. Watch Episode Category:2003 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Berenstain Bears Get A Babysitter Episode (Sony Pictures DVD) Category:Episodes focusing on the whole bear family Category:Episode List with Cousin Freddy Bear Category:Episode List with Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin Category:VHS Category:DVD